The present invention relates to electrical receptacles of the type having slidable shutter mechanisms arranged behind the openings which receive the blades or prongs of an electrical plug connected to the receptacle.
In order to prevent electrical shocks and possible injuries which may result from insertion of an electrically conducting member into the live terminals of an electrical receptacle, shutter mechanisms have been provided as a safety feature. The type of such mechanisms with which the present invention is concerned include a plurality of moveable members which are spring-biased to positions wherein surfaces thereof are located between the plug-receiving openings and the live terminals within the receptacle. The shutter members are moved laterally by objects inserted through the openings in the receptacle cover. However, the structure is such that the shutter members must be moved in unison, as by insertion of plug blades, in order to achieve physical access to and electrical communication with the terminals. That is, when a single shutter member is moved independently by insertion of a device through a single opening, the other shutter member remains stationary with a portion in a blocking position to prevent advance of the device into contact with the receptacle terminals.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an electrical receptacle having a novel and improved safety shutter mechanism, overcoming a number of deficiencies of prior art mechanisms of this type. For example, the shutter mechanism of the present invention is more difficult to defeat than prior art mechanisms intended for the same purpose. In addition, the present shutter mechanism elements are configured and relatively arranged to promote automated assembly of the receptacle, including the shutter elements. Other objects and advantages will be pointed out and described in the following sections of this specification.